


Whatever Yeah-Yeah

by TWDandJaiWaetford



Series: Sandlot Series [1]
Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: Alan - Freeform, F/M, Sandlot, Yeah-Yeah - Freeform, benny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDandJaiWaetford/pseuds/TWDandJaiWaetford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Ariel. No not the Disney princess. She's just a regular 14 year old girl...except for the fact that she loves baseball. <br/>She meets the Sandlot gang one day, and immediately hits it off. She discovers that they also know her grandfather.<br/>But problems with her family and health problems appear. <br/>Something big then happens, and maybe then there will be someone else added to the gang. Or maybe even two.<br/>When she falls in love with Yeah-Yeah, how will everyone react?<br/>Especially when their arch enemy falls in love with her.</p>
<p>Also on Wattpad with same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom I'm going out!" I yelled. "Okay. Be back before dark!" she yelled back. I ran outside, grabbed my bike, and went to what these boys called, the sandlot. There were already 9 of them, but what the heck? I dropped my bike quietly, and grabbed my glove. Then I patiently waited for the right moment. Overhearing them, I found out their names: Benny, Squints, Bertram, Timmy, Tommy, Ham, Smalls, Kenny, and Yeah-Yeah. The one named Benny yelled,"Smalls, throw to second." The Kenny pitched the ball and Benny hit it. The ball flew out of Smalls reach and was coming towards me. Before I even knew what I was doing, I ran, jumped up, and caught the ball. All the boys let out a, "Whoa." Without hesitating, I threw the ball to second. Bertram caught it and then stared at Benny. 'Hey you!" Benny yelled. "Come here!" I ran over to the dugout and Benny said, "You got good game dude." "Bennyman, I think that's a girl." Ham said. "It's alright. I'd rather be called dude than ma'am, lady, or miss." I replied. "Alright. She got attitude, We know how you handle out field. Let's see how good you are at batting." Benny said giving me a bat. I stepped up to the plate and Kenny went to the pitchers plate. "Go easy on her, Kenny." Ham said. I turned around and gave him the finger. Turning back, I saw a ball flying towards me, so I swung, and I saw that the ball almost went over the fence. "Alright. You wanna hang with us?" Benny asked. "Yeah-Yeah sure." I replied. The boys just stared at each other again. "What is it this time?" I asked them. "Well you see that over there is Yeah-Yeah and he always says things twice." Bertram said. "Yeah-Yeah that's my line." Yeah-Yeah stated. "Sorry Yeah-Yeah. Didn't know. Now we gonna play some ball or what?" "We need your name first doll face." Ham said. "Ariel. We're losing daylight girls, come on!" "R, you play backfield." Benny said. Wow, I thought, I already have a nickname. Right when Kenny was about to pitch, a man yelled, "Sandlot! Come get Hercules !" Everyone dropped their equipment and ran to the house behind the fence. I followed, and when I caught up, I saw the boys talking to my gramps.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandpa?" I asked, walking up the stairs to him. "Ariel, is that you?" Old man Mertle asked? "Wait R. Is he your like gramps?" Bertram asked. "Yep." "I thought you guys wern't gonna be here for another week." "We got done packing early, so we came." I replied. "Are these boys giving you trouble, or are they leaving you alone cause of how much baseball history you have?" "What do you mean ''baseball history''?" Smalls asked.

Mertle motioned for us to sit down and then he said, "My grandbaby probably knows more about baseball then any of you." "No way." the boys said. "Ariel, will you go grab the newspaper on the counter? It should have a picture of me, Babe, and the other players." I ran inside, grabbed it, ran back out, and handed it to Mertle.

"Now boys, What do you see in Babe's arms?" "A sack." "A towel." "A wrapped up trophy." They were all good guesses, but I knew this story. Mertle laughed. "I love how none of those guesses are even close. Look closer." The boys leaned in, then Yeah-Yeah said, "Hey-Hey it's a baby!" "Correct." Mertle said.

The boys eyes trailed to me, and stared. "You know the Great Bambino?" Benny asked. "Well we met when I was a baby, but I guess so." I replied. "If you don't mind me asking, but how are you two related?" Smalls asked.

"Well," I started to tell, " before gramps here lost his eye site, he hooked up with a girl named Jasmine. They were 15-16 years old. Once Jasmine found out she was pregnant, she dumped him. How was she supposed to tell her parents that she was having a black man's baby? So she ran. Oh she ran as far as her feet would carry her. But after running for 8 months, she found herself at Mertle's front steps. 5 1/2 weeks later, Jasmine had a beautiful baby girl named Aurora. After Aurora was born, Jasmine and Mertle finished high school and got married. When Aurora was 16, Jasmine died of cancer. 3 years after that, Aurora was pregnant, and 9 months later, she had a girl named Ariel."

"Ariel, I found a mistake in your story." Mertle said. "Oh and that is?" I asked with a smile. "Well, when you told about your mother's birth, you called a beautiful baby girl. But when you told about your birth, all you said was a girl. Why didn't you say beautiful for your name?" Grampa asked. "Cause I'm not beautiful." I replied. "Uh yeah you are." "How are you not beautiful?" the boys said. Yeah-Yeah was the only one who stayed silent. I stood up, walked down the steps, and called," Hercules! Come on boy!" He followed, and I walked to the diamond. Why didn't Yeah-Yeah say anything about me being beautiful? I thought. Why do I even care?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since I became one of the Sandlot crew.

I arrived at the Sandlot early today. Once I heard them coming, I quickly hid behind the dugout, hoping to scare them. "Bennyman, you said she'd be here." Ham said. "I guess she's running late." Benny said. "She's running late my ass!" Ham yelled. "Maybe she got sick." Bertram suggested. "Yeah-Yeah, she's just sick." "Guys really? She's just a stupid girl. I say, we kick her out." Ham said.

"Ham, stop." Benny said. "No listen. Now who here was shocked when she caught that ball?" Everyone raised their hand. "Okay, now who was shocked when she almost hit it over Mertle's gate?" Again, everyone raised their hand. "And who was shocked when Benny let her be apart of us?" Everyone but Benny raised their hand. "We have 9 of us without her. We don't need her. Who agrees?" everyone, accept Benny, including Yeah-Yeah and Smalls, raised their hand. "We'll tell her tonight." Ham said.

"You don't need to tell me anything." I said walking to Mertle's house. "Ariel wait!" Yeah-Yeah yelled. "Oh just shut the hell up Alan! And to think I was beginning to like you!" "Ariel please. Listen to me." Yeah-Yeah pleaded. I turned around and looked at Yeah-Yeah?" I asked sternly. "Don't go." "And why shouldn't I?" Yeah-Yeah remained silent.

"Why Yeah-Yeah?" Again, he stayed in silence. "B..because." Yeah-Yeah started. I rolled my eyes and started walking back to Mertle's house, when from behind me, Yeah-Yeah yelled, "Because I think I'm falling in love with you!" I could feel my eyes watering. "Well, I guess my leaving will be harder on you." Then I turned and ran to Mertle's. Once on his back porch, I saw Benny yelling at Ham, and all the other boys crying. Yeah-Yeah though, just fell to his knees, and stared at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked inside to find my grandfather passed out on the couch. So I quietly exited his house, and started walking around town.

* * * *

About 15 minutes later, I found myself walking by Phillip's field. The Sandlot boys had told me about them. But I didn't care what they thought anymore.

Anyway, as I was walking by, I saw Phillips and his team practicing. When one guy pitched at Phillips, he made a foul ball. I decided to give them a few pointers. "Try moving your hands farther apart. You won't foul as much." Phillips and all the boys stopped and stared at me. "Oh, and what else does little miss girl know about baseball?" Phillips asked me. "More than you'll ever know." I replied. His team let out and "ooo."

"Is that a challenge?" "Sure is." Phillips just stared at me. "Okay, I'll make you a deal: You help me learn how to hit a curve ball, and I mean far and not just bounce it off, and I'll show you one of Benny Rodriguez's moves." "How do you know any of Benny's moves?" Phillips asked me. I asked him if I could sit down, and he motioned for us to sit in the dugout.

Then I told him the whole story, starting from moving here, to today, skipping any part out of Mertle and Hercules. "Why would they kick out a good player like you?" Phillips said, obviously trying to flirt. So I answered, "I guess they thought they were to good for me." Phillips grabbed my hand and said, "I would never hurt you like that." I couldn't help but blush.

"So um... can you show me the trick with the curve ball?" I asked him. He nodded, and I went to the base with a bat. The pitcher threw me about 8 balls and every one I fouled. Then I felt arms around me. "Here. I'll help." Phillips said. He took my hands and scooted them apart, but left his hands on top of mine. I turned my head around just to look at him when suddenly out of no where, he leaned in and kissed me. Immediately, I pushed him away. Phillips just stood there, with the bat in hand, staring at me. Without thinking, I ran up to him, grabbed his collar, and stared at him. Quickly, without hesitation, I threw my lips onto his. I heard him drop the bat and then he put his arms around me. After we were done snogging, (yes I used the British term for it), Phillips asked me, "I guess that means your apart of the team, and my girlfriend then?" Of course I said yes. At that moment, my day became a whole lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 2 weeks since the whole Sandlot problem. During that time, I had gotten a uniform that matched Phillips, but on the back it said: Team Captains Girlfriend. Everyday, I would hang out with Phillips, and almost every night we went out on dates. There was very much kissing too. Then one day when I arrived, Phillips told me that we were gonna go see some old friends. "Babe, put your hair up in your hat." I did as he told me, and then got on the front of his bike. We started off, but soon I knew where we were headed.

* * * *

As we turned into the Sandlot, I put my head down so they wouldn't see my face. Well, just not yet. Then I heard Squints yell, "Oh no!" We pulled up, stopped, and I got off the to stand by Phillips. (Some of this is from the movie, some not.)

"Go away Phillips." Ham said. "All you guys are an insult to the game. Except for Benny." Phillips replied. "Why I outta!" Ham yelled. As soon as Ham was about to punch him, I stepped in front, taking the blow. I flew to the side, my hat knocking off. "How dare you hit my girlfriend!" Phillips yelled. "Your girlfriend?" the Sandlot boys asked. "Yeah. I think you guys might know her."

I got up and said,"Hi guys." "Ariel?" the boys asked in shock. "It seems like you don't know a good player when you see one." Phillips said. Then he turned to me and said, "Come on Ariel. Let's go. I don't want you too be around losers anymore." I walked over to the Sandlot boys and said to Phillips, "These losers, happen to be my friends."

"What did you just say?" "She said that, we are her friends, and so if we are losers, then she's a loser." Yeah-Yeah said. "Why are you standing up for her?" Phillips asked him. Yeah-Yeah, being the shy one as he was, stayed silent. "Oh? Does little Alan have a crush on my girlfriend? Maybe I should teach you a lesson?" Standing in front of him, I gave Phillips a stern look. "Guys look. Ariel has to stand up for him, cause he's not manly enough." "He's more of a man than you'll ever be." I told him. Phillips stood there speechless.

"Yeah well you take the side of who ever's winning." Phillips said. "Pee drinking crap face!" Ham yelled. "Fart smeller!" Phillips yelled. It went on and on until Ham yelled, "You play ball like a girl!" Then he turned to me and said, "Not like Ariel though." I smiled, then I turned back to Phillips. "Okay. Tomorrow. Noon. Our field." Phillips yelled still in shock. "Be there mama's boy!" I yelled. "Ariel, how could you turn on me?" Phillips asked. I took off my jacket and threw it at him.

"Because I'm not a jerk to my friends." After those words, Phillips and his crew rode off. Turning back to the boys, they all started cheering and hugging me. "Ariel, I'm really sorry about before. I was acting like shit." Ham said. I spit in my hand and held it out. He did the same and we shook. Then Yeah-Yeah appeared in front of me. "Um..." he tried saying. "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!!" the other boys yelled. And that's exactly what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

After our whole scene with Phillips, I went home to change for the carnival. Little did my mom tell me, I had a very big surprise when I got home. "Ariel," my mom called from the other room, "One of your friends is here."

Thinking it was Yeah-Yeah or Benny, I walked out of my room, and saw my best friend BrielleAngelina. "Brielle!!! What are you doing here!" I asked while yelling. "I moved here." Brielle said, not being the talkative one she was. "Wait," I said, my smile fading, "does that mean your twin is here?" Right then Ella stormed through the door. "Well hey Ariel!" Great, I thought, Ella is the last person I wanted here. Brielle and I have been BFF's since like forever. But Ella just wants everything we have. Even boys. But she always goes for the nerds, when she can't have ours. Oh right! They have brown hair and blue eyes. But Brielle is a special blue. It's different than Ella's. Ella had a big mouth. If you know what I mean. Brielle, was like a female version of Yeah-Yeah. It's really weird how we became friends.

*Flashback*

It was my first day of first grade. Even then, I was a tomboy. That day, I wore a jersey, jeans, and a baseball hat. Once I walked into the classroom, everyone stared at me. Some people laughed even. So I sat in the back of the room, by my self. Then this one girl who looked like a bigger Barbie. She started walking towards me, but then turned to the girl on my left. "Oh look girls. I think we have a new bug to squash." Giant Barbie and her "girls" started making fun of the girl and that really got on my nerves. I got up out of my seat and said, "Hey Barbie. Stop picking on her." Barbie stopped and said,"What did you call me?" "Barbie. Cause you both are for bitches. Oh Wait. You are one." My dad had used that language around me before, and I guess I just picked it up. "Whatever. Come on girls. Let's leave these losers ago." Barbie said. I laughed and turned to the girl who was getting picked on. "Thanks." she said. "No problem. I'm Ariel by the way." "I'm BrielleAngelina." "Well Brielle, do you want to be my friend?" "Yeah!" Brielle said smiling.

*End of Flashback*

"So BrielleAngelina, Ella, where do you guys live. I want to talk to your mother." my mom asked. "Well it's not far." Brielle said. "It's not far at all. It's right next door." Ella said. Once my mother went over I told the girls about all that has happened since I moved here.

*Skipping story*

"Now we're going to the carnival tonight. Hey do you guys want to come too?"I asked the twins. They smiled and screamed for joy. So we all got ready, then headed to the Sandlot. When we got there, the boys were staring at us. "Uh Ariel... Who are these?" Benny asked. "This is my BFF Brielle, and her irritating twin Ella." I replied. I introduced everyone, and then Bertram asked, "So when are we heading to the carnival?" "It doesn't start for like another 2 hours or so." Kenny said. "Let's play ball then." I suggested. "Ariel?" started Brielle. "Don't forget that we don't play baseball." "You guys could cheer us on." Smalls said. "That's a great idea." Brielle said blushing. I could tell they were hitting it off. Just like Ella and Squints who couldn't even take their eyes off each other. "Guys, are we gonna play ball or what?" Benny asked. We played ball, while the girls(not me), practiced cheer leading. That's what we did till the carnival.


	6. Chapter 6

After playing ball, we headed to the carnival. Benny payed for all of us, even though Yeah-Yeah, Squints, and Smalls, wanted to pay for us girls.

Right when we were about to go ride, rides, Bertram yelled, "Shit! I almost forgot!" Bertram then pulled something out of his pants. It looked like chew. "No! Not again Bertram!" Squints yelled. "Why?" I asked. They had explained what happened last year, when they ate that stuff, and on one of the rides, they threw up everywhere.

"I wish I could've been there." Brielle said laughing, with me and Ella laughing also. I shoved my hand into the bad and grabbed a whole handful. The other girls grabbed a handful too. All the boys stared at us. They took some, and we started walking around.

Timmy stopped and stared at something or someone. "What is he staring at?" Ella asked. "Not what. Who." Kenny said. "Alright. Who is he staring at?" Brielle asked. "Alexis Soto." all the boys said except Timmy said. "And she is?" I asked. "Timmy's crush." they said. "Wait. I've known you guys for almost a month, and I never knew that?" I asked. "You never asked." Timmy replied. "You never asked." Tommy (Repeat)repeated.

Then, from behind me, I heard whispering. I turned around, and saw Yeah-Yeah whispering to Benny. Benny smiled and nodded. Yeah-Yeah walked over to me and took my hand. Right before we started walking, something fell over my eyes. Benny was tying a bandanna on me. "Yeah-Yeah, where are you taking me?" I asked him. "You'll see." he replied. We continued walking until I was told to sit down. "What are we doing Yeah-Yeah?" I asked him. "Just wait." he replied. Please don't be the Ferris Wheel. Please oh please no. I thought.

About a minute or 2 after we sat down, Yeah-Yeah told me to take the blindfold off. I did, but not expecting that. "Ahhh!!" I screamed. "What?!" Yeah-Yeah asked. "I...hate...Ferris...wheels." I said in between breaths. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Yeah-Yeah said putting his arms around me. I gripped tighter onto him. He kissed my head and told me that everything was gonna be ok. We got off as soon as we could.

When we did, I ran straight for a bench. As Yeah-Yeah walked over to me, some girls walked right between us. When they passed, I noticed Yeah-Yeah staring probably at their butts. "Yeah-Yeah!" I yelled, breaking him from his gaze. "You were totally checking those girls out!" "No I wasn't." "Yes you were." "No I wasn't." "Yes you were." "No I...." then he sighed, got up and walked away. That was our first official fight as a couple. About 5 minutes later, right before I was going home, Yeah-Yeah appeared with a giant stuffed turtle (my favorite animal). He bent down and kissed me, then said, "No I wasn't. Totally not. Not when I can stare at you all day." I smiled and kissed back. Yeah, this totally makes up for things.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, sweating to death. So I quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top, then headed to the Sandlot. When I got there, almost everyone was there. "Hey Benny! Where's Yeah-Yeah and Squints?" I yelled/asked. "They went to get a new ball." he replied, his eyes darting towards Ham.

A few minutes later, Yeah-Yeah and Squints came running up. Squints looked like he had just been to Heaven and back. "What's up with him?" Smalls asked. "Did he see and angel?" I asked. "Unless you count Wendy Peffercorn and angel, I don't think so." Yeah-Yeah replied. "She IS an angel!!!!!" Squints replied. Ella, being right there at the time, looked very disappointed. "Where is the ball?" Benny asked. Yeah-Yeah handed it to him. "Let's play ball." Benny said. "Benny man, it's 110 degrees out. I'm burning!" We all nodded out heads. "Anyone who wants to be a can't-hack-it pantywaist who wears their mama's bra, raise your hand. No offence girls." Benny said. Everyone, except us girls, raise their hands. "Alright so what are we gonna go instead?" Yeah-Yeah looked at everyone then yelled, "Scam pool honeys!"

* * * *   
When we got to the pool, us girls ran quickly to the changing area. Ella got into a 1 piece blue suit, Brielle had a blue bikini, and I had a new green and black bikini to show off. We looked around the corner to see if the guys were there yet. They weren't so we ran, dropped our things at our bikes, then ran back to our hiding spot. Less than 2 minutes later, we heard, "Cannonball!" This was it. We walked out if the changing area and stood at the edge of the pool.

Yeah-Yeah's POV

After we were all done getting changed, we ran into the pool. Once I looked over to Squints and Smalls, I saw them looking behind me. I turned around and saw the girls standing right there. Then they walked over I the side, laid down their towels, and laid down. "What are you girls doing?" Benny's asked. "Enjoying the day." Ariel replied. We started whispering and then we got out of the pool and threw the girls in. When they resurfaced, I saw them look at each other. Ariel did something, cause Ella and Brielle nodded an then they got out if the pool. they walked to the deep end and Ella took the lowest dive, Brielle took the regular high dive, and Ariel took the highest. Before I knew what was happening, Ariel jumped. "No!" I yelled. But it was too late.

Ariel's POV

I smiled to the girls, after the boys threw us in, and they nodded. We got out and walked to the deep end. Ella took the lowest dive, Brielle took the regular high dive, and I took the highest. I loved the water and back home, I was the best diver on the diving squad. When I got to the top, I heard Yeah-Yeah scream, "No!" But I jumped anyway.

Underwater, I could see Yeah-Yeah freaking out. So I swam up to him and jumped on his back. He pulled me off his back and into a hug. "You could've died!" "Yeah-Yeah, I'm a diver." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

After we pulled apart we saw Squints just standing there. "Squints, what are you doing?" Benny asked. "Everyday I come by here. She lotions, and oils. Oils, and lotions. I've had enough of this!" The he ran/walked out of the pool and to the deep end. I looked at the boys and saw them just staring. "What is he doing?" Ham asked.

Once he climbed onto the low diving board, he jumped. "NO!!!!!" all the boys yelled. "What?" Ella asked. "Squints can't swim!" Bertram yelled. I was the first one out and running towards him. Before I knew what was happening, Wendy was diving into the pool and grabbing him. I could tell Ella was upset. She swam back up and another lifeguard grabbed him and put him on the ground. Wendy started doing CPR and mouth to mouth.

About the 3rd time I saw Squint's eyes open. He smiled, but when Wendy turned back to his face he closed his eyes. Once their lips met he grabbed her head and was kissing her. I heard Ella crying and me and Brielle walked out with her. We went to our bikes which were right next to the boys's. Brielle and Ella were on their bikes, but right when I was about to get on mine, Wendy was throwing the boys out. I ran right up to Squints and punched him in the face. "Don't you ever talk to Ella, Brielle and me ever again, until you learn how to behave." Then I turned to the rest of them. "That goes for you guys to!" I got on my bike, and rode away with the girls. Leaving Yeah-Yeah, was the hardest thing to do.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait. I've been so caught up with school that i havent been able to update. If this chapter sucked, I'm sorry. I wrote it once, but it deleted and I couldn't remember what I wrote. I hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon. I also remembered that I forgot to do the whole ball game with Phillips. I'm so sorry and I will update that as soon as possible One last thing, if you would like to share any ideas for the story it would be very appreciated. And if you want to suggest a name that i call you guys! Stay beautiful!!!


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about a week since the whole Ella/Squints thing. I've stayed away from Yeah-Yeah and the rest of the boys, but it's been hard. I had to see Yeah-Yeah, so I went to see Ella. Walking to her house (which was right next door), I saw Yeah-Yeah coming out of his house. Quickly, I ran into her house. I was surprised of what I saw. "Brielle, why is Ella dressed like she's going to the Sandlot?" I asked. "I think I can go back now." Ella replied. "Are you sure?" "You know you don't have to do this." "Yeah I do." Ella said. I shrugged my shoulders and ran to my house to change.

* * * *

When we got to the Sandlot, we saw the boys playing ball, but not in a happy mood. "Guys, we need the girls." Timmy said. "Need the girls." Repeat repeated.

"Yeah-Yeah, but Squints had to go and ruin it!" Yeah-Yeah yelled. "I couldn't help it!" Squints yelled. Yeah-Yeah threw his glove on the ground and walked sternly to Squints. He was about to hit him when I yelled, "Stop!" The boys turned to look at us. "We came back because Ella is strong enough. But maybe you guys aren't."

Yeah-Yeah, with that angry face on from before, marched over to me. I thought he was gonna hit me, but instead, he embraced me into a bear hug. "Never leave me again." He said into my ear. "Never." I replied. Yeah-Yeah slammed his lips onto mine and I gladly kissed back. "Hey lovebirds! We still want to play some more ball this summer!" Ham yelled.

We pulled away slowly and I started to blush. I walked up to Squints, and he started to back away. "Squints I'm not gonna hit you. Again." "Then what do you want." He questioned. "How's your face?" "My nose should be healed soon." "I meant would it hurt for kissing." "Woah. Now don't you go cheating in Yeah-Yeah." "Not for me. For Ella." Squints nodded, and walked over to Ella.

Her, being his size, one of the things that did not resemble Brielle. Squints kissed her and she kissed back. I held my hand to my heart and let out an "awww". "What's next? Smalls and Brielle kissing?" Kenny asked.

Brielle ran right up to Smalls and kissed him. Well, if you call a peck on the lips and kiss." Yeah-Yeah put his arm around my shoulder and said, "You did well." Right when I was gonna kiss Yeah-Yeah, the devils demons and right hand "thing" appeared.

"I think you owe us a game!" Phillips yelled from across the field. "Go away Phillips!" Benny's yelled. "Not until I get what I came for." "You want a game, we'll show you a game." Ham yelled. "Sure. Unless you want to do it the easy way." "What's the easy way?" Smalls asked. "It's where he gets something of ours, and he'll leave us alone for as long as the thing he took works." Bertram said. "What do you want this time?" Benny's asked. "You have something of mine."

My grip on Yeah-Yeah's hand got tighter, and I was glad that Phillips couldn't see our hands. "I want my girlfriend back." Phillips said. "Eat horse shit Phillips." Yeah-Yeah yelled. "Unless you want to play a game of baseball." "Then lets play!" I yelled. "First, we make a deal. We win, we get the Sandlot, but you can keep Ariel, You win, you keep the Sandlot, but I get Ariel." Benny started running to Phillips, but I held him back. I turned to Yeah-Yeah and hugged him. "Ariel," he started. I kissed him an then backed away. "Ariel, what are you doing?" Ella asked. "It would've ended like this anyway. You winning an keeping the Sandlot." I got onto the front of Phillips bike an right when we were riding off, Yeah-Yeah yelled, "Wait!" He ran up to me and took off his over top white jersey. "Take it." The tears were forming in my eyes an I reached out my hand and took it. I mouthed the words I love you and then we rode away. Who knew how long until I saw my precious Sandlot again.

_________________________

Phillips is back! I knew you thought I was gonna have their game, but I decided against it. I know around this time it would be July 4th but I'm gonna make it not for another 2 weeks or so. I know it's confusing. Please vote for the chapter and comment if you would like. No matter what it is I get really excited. Stay beautiful!!!


	9. Chapter 9

We rode to his field and when I got off, I was handed my old jacket. "I don't want you wearing anything that you would wear to the Sandlot. You dress our way." Phillips said. I just rolled my eyes and nodded. He rapped his arms around my waist and said trying to be sexy, "Oh baby, I know you love me." "No I don't! I love Yeah-Yeah. I love the Sandlot. But I HATE you Phillips." I replied. He let go of my waist and slapped me. "Now listen here Ariel. I heard that your little brother is going to be trying out for our "little" league. I can make sure that never happens. Unless you do what I say." About 5 minutes later of complete silence I finally said, "What do you want me to do?"

* * * *

Maybe 13 days passed. Phillips had me doing everything that he wanted me to do. Whenever someone on the team did something wrong, Phillips made me yell at them. He told me he did that to make me a better leader. Phillips also made me talk trash about the Sandlot.

When the frightful day came, Phillip said, "Ariel, don't forget our deal. You do what I told you to, and your brother makes the team." I just nodded and got onto my bike. I had gotten tired of riding on Phillips, so he agreed to let me use mine. My bike was where I could go and think these days. Usually it's the Sandlot, but now I'm forbidden to go there. This is stupid, I know. Why don't I just tell him it's ok if my brother doesn't make the team? Because my brother just wants to be like me. Eric has wanted to play baseball ever since he could walk and talk. I didn't want to ruin his chance for that.

"Ariel!" Phillips yelled snapping me out if my thoughts. "What?!" I ask/yell. He motioned to the fence. All 9 boys and the girls were standing right there. I knew what I had to do. "What do you fags want?" I asked standing up. They looked surprised, but still stood strong. "Hey losers. I believe my girlfriend asked you a question." Phillips said. "We've come with another deal." Benny's said. "Make it quick, cause my grandma is expecting me to come bake cake for the mayor of idiotland. Wait wait wait. You ARE the mayor of idiotland. Don't worry. Grandma is baking you a nice big cake with flowers and princesses!" I say. "Ariel, why are you doing this?" Ham asked. "She doesn't have to listen to you!" Phillips yelled. "Guys, can we please stop fighting, and let me tell you what the deal is?"Benny asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "We want Ariel back and you can have the Sandlot." "That's not gonna happen." Phillips said. "I can't believe I hung out with you stupid dicks." I turned around and Phillips put his arm around me. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HUNG OUT WITH A BITCH LIKE YOU!" Yeah-Yeah yelled. I turned my head, looked Yeah-Yeah in the eyes, and a tear slipped down from my eye. I turned my head quickly around and whipped the tear away. I still love you Yeah-Yeah, but now you called me a bitch.

Yeah-Yeah's POV

"I can't believe I hung out with you stupid dicks." Ariel said. She turned around and Phillips put his arm around her. But before I knew what I was doing, I yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HUNG OUT WITH A BITCH LIKE YOU!!!!" Ariel turned her head and when I saw her blue eyes, I saw a year slip from her eye. We all started to walk away, and when we were away far enough I said, "That wasn't what she was actually thinking." "Yeah-Yeah, what do you mean?" Ham asked. "She wasnt using her "voice". And she had a tear." I replied. "So Phillips made her say and do those things?" Kenny asked. "I wonder why." Benny said. "Let's ask her mom." Brielle suggested.

* * * *

Knock knock. Ariel's mom answered the door after a few knocks. "Brielle, Ella, oh and you boys must be the Sandlot boys. But I'm sorry, Ariel isnt here right now." "We know ma'am. We would like to talk to you." Benny said. "Well of course. Come on in." We all went inside, and I didnt expect any of it. Inside was so fancy, and....girly. "We've noticed that Ariel has been acting different lately." I said. "I've noticed that as well." "Do you know why?" Ham asked. "From what I've heard, it has something to do with her little brother."

We all had a comfused look on our faces. Eric has always wanted to be just like Ariel." Just then, a little boy around 8 or so, came into the living room. "Mom, when will Ariel be back?" "I dont know Eric. She said she had some things to do." "Hi Brielle, Ella. Who are you guys?" "Eric, meet the boys from the Sandlot." Ariel's mom said. "Oh boy! I've heard things about you guys! Which one of you is Yeah-Yeah?" Eric asked. "I am." I replied.

"You're lucky to have her. She talks about you all the time." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, but also a little sadness. "Didnt you give her one of ur jersey's or something?" I nodded. "Ariel sleeps with it every night. She won't even let me wash it." her mom replied. "Eric, do you have any idea what is going on with your sister?" Benny asked. "She came home one day and hugged me really tight. Then she said not to worry about getting on the team." "What team?" Ham asked. "Phillips little leauge." Eric replied. "Thank." I said as I stood up. "Let's go." "Where?" Kenny asked. "Back to Phillips."


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah-Yeah's POV

We rode our bikes as fast as we could. When we got close, I saw Phillips yelling at Ariel. Then he slapped her, and did it again a couple more times. "DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" I yelled.

Ariel's POV

After they left, I sat down. Well, more like fell. I needed to cry, but I couldn't. Not with Phillips around that is. "Ariel get up!" Phillips said. I did, then faced him. "Nice job. With this going great your brother will surely make the team." I just stood there, looking at the ground. "Alright, it's your time to be batter." Phillips said. I slowly walked over and took my position. When the ball came flying, I didn't even swing. I didn't even TRY to swing. Phillips yelled things at me, but I didn't listen. I hardly ever did.

* * * *

Maybe 20 minutes passed. I tried batting again, and still the same outcome. I tried bases, outfield, short stop, catcher, and pitcher, but didn't do anything right. "Ariel what the hell is up with you today?!" Phillips yelled. Like always, I just looked at the ground. "I'm talking to you." Then he slapped me. Which was followed by more. "DON'T TOUCH HER!!" A voice yelled. I turned to find Yeah-Yeah and the rest of them standing where they were before. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I collapsed and curled up in a ball. I heard noises, and screaming, then a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Yeah-Yeah holding me. "Go away." I whispered. "Never." 

He said pulling me closer. "I said get away!" I yelled pushing him away. "Ariel, we can help. We understand." "No you don't! You never did! You don't have someone looking up to you, wanting to do everything you do, and be just like you! I don't want to ruin his future in becoming who he is." I said/yelled. "We know your making sacrifices for Eric. But all he want right now is his sister back. And you know what? I want my girlfriend back." I looked him in the eyes. "Phillips doesn't deserve a beautiful, smart, funny, interesting person like you." "You think I'm all those things?" I asked. With one swift move, his arm went around my waist and pulled me close and whispered, "All those things and more." Then attached his lips onto mine. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Phillips yelled. "Fuck off." I said. Phillips looked stunned. "Yeah-Yeah? Can we go back to my house? I want to change into something that I actually like." "Sure R." He replied. None of them have called me R in forever!

* * * *

About 30 minutes later, I had changed and burned the clothes Phillips gave me. "Come on Ariel. We have a surprise for you." Yeah-Yeah said. "Okay. By mom!" I yelled. "Have fun! Use protection!!!" "MOM!!!" I yelled my cheeks getting warm. She laughed and shooed us out the door. "Your mom is pretty cool." Yeah-Yeah said. "I know." "What about your dad?" I walked silently. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said. "Oh no! He's not dead." "Then what is it?"

"Even though he was one of the reasons we moved here, I guess he wasn't so thrilled about it. My dad has never liked my grandpa, or me. Or Eric. He loves my older brother. Says that he was the only good thing to come out of this life. Apparently me and Eric were mistakes." "You were never a mistake. Neither was Eric." "I guess. But now he distances himself from us. He is always on the phone with Al. Then he yells at us because of the phone bill."

"How about you don't worry about any of that right now?" He asked. When we turned the corner into the Sandlot, I saw the boys teaching Eric how to play baseball. Benny saw me, and motioned for Eric to look my way. When he did, he came running to me. I opened my arms and hugged him tightly. "Eric, I'm so sorry you can't be on the team. It's what you wanted." "Ariel, all I wanted was my sister back." Eric responded. Then when we pulled away, Eric said, "Guess who came to visit?"

I had a confused look on my face, and I was led to the dugout. Sitting there, with Hercules, was my older brother Al." "Hey Ariel." Al said. "Hi Al." Tears started forming in my eyes and I couldn't help but embrace him in my arms. Eric followed and I felt so happy. "Happy birthday Ariel." Yeah-Yeah said. I pulled away from the hug and said, "My birthday isn't till July 3rd." "You seriously don't remember your birthday?" Al asked. "That's why Al is here Ariel." Eric said. "I guess I forgot. You know, with Phillips and everything." "We'll we didn't doll face." Ham said. I gave him "the look" and then laughed. Maybe this could be the best birthday so far.

* * * *  
After hanging out with everyone for my birthday, me and my brothers went home. Well Yeah-Yeah came to. When we entered the house, my mom and dad were sitting on opposite sides of the room. "Mom, Dad?" I asked. "What's going on?" Al asked. "Take a seat you three. You can to Alan." "No tell us now!" I yelled. My mom looked to my dad and then finally said, "Your father and I have decided to get a divorce."


	11. Chapter 11

"Your father and I have decided to get a divorce." The words played through my head. Like daggers, in my heart. "When did this happen? Why is it happening?" Al asked. "It's very hard to explain." mother said. "But out of this divorce, you children will be split up." dad said. "WHAT?!?!" all of us, including Yeah-Yeah yelled.

"Can we at least pick who we stay with?" I asked, finally getting words out. "Yes, but who ever you don't choose, you must go to their house every other weekend." mom said. "I will be moving an hour and a half away." dad said. I already knew who I was choosing. "I stay with mom." "I stay with Ariel." Eric said after me. " "I choose neither of you." Al said. Then he stormed off.

"Well that was unexpected." mother said. "How could you?' I asked. "Eric, why don't you show Alan the baseball collection?" she asked. I knew what she was going at.

Eric led Yeah-Yeah into another room, then mom and dad turned to me. "Your the one that must tell Eric." dad said. "What do I need to tell him?" I asked. "I don't want you guys living with me anymore." mom said. "That's why we are divorcing." dad said. "Well I'm not leaving." I said. "That's your only choice." she said. "I'll live with grandpa." "He doesn't want a mistake like you."

Those words were definitely daggers. "Yeah-Yeah," I said, with no emotion in it. He came running out with Eric following. "Eric, pack your things, hurry!" I said/yelled. "Don't you dare ever speak to me, or Eric like that ever again! Do you hear me BITCH?!" Aurora (yes my "mother") clenched her fists. "Aurora, I always thought that dad was the bad man. It seems that you are." That was it for her. She ran straight for me, and punched me in the face. I fell to the floor, and she began kicking, and punching me. My dad just stood up and left. Yeah-Yeah picked me up and yelled, "Eric!!" He came running from his room, and out the door. 'Don't you ever touch her again!" Yeah-Yeah yelled. As he was running, the last words I heard were, "Ariel, hang on." Then darkness took over.

* * * *

I woke up, and looked around. I was covered in bandages, and was lying in bed. But whose bed? I looked to my right and saw Yeah-Yeah, asleep on a chair. I was at Yeah-Yeah's house. Sitting up, pain rushed through my body.

When I finally got up, I went to Yeah-Yeah and kissed him. Managing to get him into the bed, but with a lot of pain, I snuggled up to him, but then cried. He moved, then awoke. "Ariel, what's the matter." He already knew. "Look at me." I lifted my chin, and he started kissing every bruise, and cut, starting from my head all the way to my toes. "I love every inch of you." After a while, I finally asked, "Why am I here?" "I wanted to make sure you were safe." 

Then I quickly sat up. "Eric?!" "He's at your grandpas." I felt relieved. "Are your parents okay with me staying here?" "They said stay as long as you want. But my sister isn't a big fan of it." "Can I meet her?" He helped me up and we walked out his room, and across the hall. Without knocking, we opened the door to find his sister making out with Benny. "What the hell?" Yeah-Yeah yelled.

They quickly pulled apart and Benny looked embarrassed. "Alan!! What have I told you about knocking?!" his sister yelled. "September, meet Ariel. Ariel, this is September. We call her Tember." "1. Hi. 2.What is going on?" I asked. "Me and Tember have been dating for about 2 months now." Benny said. 'And you didn't tell me? Benny that's low. Your my best friend. Your not supposed to date my sister." "Yeah-Yeah calm down." I managed to drag him out of the room and back to his own. "Yeah-Yeah, I need to take a shower." "I grabbed your bag." he said handing me my bag. "Not to make this sound perverted or anything, but I am gonna need help. I can barley walk on my own."

Yeah-Yeah ran into the bathroom and started the water. When he came back, he lifted me up and carried me to the tub. I started to undress, but it really hurt. Yeah-Yeah had closed and locked the door, and then he helped me undress. Once I was fully naked, he sighed. "Babe, your beautiful." I looked away and blushed. Then, I looked at his shirt, wanting him to take it off. Apparently he saw me looking, cause he took it off. Even though it wasn't much, his 4 pack was nice.

He stripped down, so he was also fully naked. Yeah-Yeah climbed into the tub then pulled me in. We layed down, and let the heat from our body's and the water warmed us. Then I looked down at myself, and quickly covered myself. I finally noticed all my flaws. Fat thighs, fat stomach. My chest wasn't even that big. "Ariel, I love everything about you." Then he leaned down and kissed me. After a while, we finally started cleaning each other. I threw bubbles on him and we started a bubble war. Once we were done, and the water became cold, we finally got out. Yeah-Yeah wrapped a bid towel around both of us and we walked out and layed on his bed. I got cold, so i moved under the covers. On accident, our crotches brushed against each other. He shivered and I looked him in the eyes. I leaned in a kissed him. Just a short peck. We cuddled, and kissed, but then one kiss got really heated. Things....happened.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up, with arms wrapped around me. I looked down and saw two naked bodies. Then I remembered last night. Quietly, I got up and got dressed, trying not to scream because of my bandages. "Ariel, what are you doing?" a voice said from behind me. "Getting dressed." I replied. Yeah-Yeah looked around, and then finally down at his body. "What happened last night?" he asked. "I think we got carried away." He jumped out of bed and started freaking out. "Yeah-Yeah, calm down. It will be okay." "No it's not Ariel! Did we use protection?" "Yes." He took a sigh of relief. He got dressed and then gave me a kiss. "I almost forgot to tell my beautiful girlfriend good morning." I knew what he meant, but I gave him a confused look. He kissed me again and said, "Good morning beautiful." I smiled and hugged him. "I'm going to my grandpa's." I said. "Ok babe." He replied. I grabbed my bag and walked to grandpas.

* * * *  
"There she is." Grandpa said hugging me. "Where's Eric?"I asked. "You know Eric. Has to be dressed up for the Fourth Of July." "It's already the Fourth Of July?" I asked. "No. Since your birthday was yesterday, and your birthday is on the third of July, that does not make today the Fourth Of July." Eric said walking into the living room. "Why Eric, don't you look snazzy." I said hugging him. "Sis get off me!" He tried to wiggle out of my grasp but it didn't work. I picked him up and carried him to the sandlot where the rest of us were meeting. "How are you feeling sis?" Eric asked. "Great." I lied. "Really." "Don't worry about it Eric. I can handle it." "We heard what happened." Benny said. "Guys I came here to play ball, not to be felt sorry for." They all looked at the ground. Then I noticed Yeah-Yeah wasn't there. "Ham, where is Yeah-Yeah?" I asked. "Well you see Doll Face," "DON'T call me Doll Face!" "Jesus. Anyway he said he won't be here for a little bit. Said he had to do some things." "We can still play without him right?" Eric asked. "No problem." Smalls said. "Small, Squints, where are your girlfriends?" Bertram asked. "I don't know. Brielle said she was gonna do some things today." Smalls replied. "Ella has to do chores. That's all I know." Squints said. "Stop your yappin and let's play some ball!" Benny yelled.

* * * *

"Alright guys. Meet here around 8 tonight. Someone tell Brielle, Ella, and Yeah-Yeah." Benny said. As the others were riding away on their bikes, I stayed behind to talk to Benny. "Benny. How are you not worried that something happened to Yeah-Yeah?" "Because R, he told me what he was doing." "What is he doing?" "Can't say R." I sighed. "What's the plan for tonight asked. "What we always do." "Can't we do something different for just one day?" "No R. We stick to baseball." I rolled my eyes and walked to grandpas. "What was all that about Ariel?" grandpa asked. "Nothing." "Brielle and Ella are here." Eric said. I walked into the living room and sure enough they were sitting on my couch. "Where were you guys all day?" I asked. "I was just hanging out with some friends." Brielle said. "I've been working all day." Ella said. "Well just like you two, Yeah-Yeah wasn't there either." "Let's go over to his house." Ella said.

* * * * (Sorry for all of these I have an idea and I don't know how do get up to it sorry again)

"Summer where is Yeah-Yeah?" I asked. "Like I've told you the last 5 times, I don't know. But Amy did say when she came over earlier, that she saw him at Vincent's." "Thank Summer." We rode to Vincent's and saw Yeah-Yeah sitting there. "Yeah-Yeah, where have you been?" I asked. He jumped, looked up, then looked back down. I sat down by him and grabbed his hand. I could see tears forming in his eyes. He opened his mouth and what came out next I did not expect. "I don't think we should date anymore."

____________________________________

OMG guys! I am so sorryy for not updating sooner. School has been crazy and so has winter break. The next chapter will have lots of skipping places even times.Thanks for staying with me the whole time! Stay Beautiful!!!!!!! By the way, I'm just going through this and making mistakes throughout my A/N because when I started this book, I wrote like "thx, b, tht etc." and it's really annoying, so I'm sorry if that's in here.


	13. Prologue

I can't believe my parents made me move. I used to live right next to the beach, but know I'm in the middle of no where. The closest thing we have to a beach here is a public pool. But luckily they know what baseball is. Surfing and baseball are my life. We moved here, so we could have more time with my grandpa. He's really old, and we hardly got to visit him. Since I moved here, about a week ago, I've noticed 9 guys head off to this one place everyday. So one day I decided to follow them. Little did I know that one day would change my whole summer, and possibly my whole life.


End file.
